Take It Out On Me
by DieheartDallas
Summary: Ok so i haven't written in a while and I'm very sorry for that. But I've been reading the Dallas spoilers and they look amazing. I don't like the idea of Bobby cheating on Ann. But I also read that Harris want's to 'mend fences' with her, that will be fun. ;) also talking on twitter with friends (they know who they are) and heading a country song. I thought this would be perfect!


She stood motionless in the doorway. She felt her heart break piece by piece as she looked at her husband. The man she spent the last seven years with was sleeping with another women. And not just anyone women but Jenna. All the good and bad times played through her mind. She was wondering why he was staying late at the office. She thought back to their wedding and how beautiful it was. She thought of Emma and how he helped her through the trial. She watched as Bobby got up off of Jenna, zipped his pants and fixed his tie. He started walking over to her. "Ann listen to me, this was never suppose..." She started to cry. She didn't know if she should be angry or sad. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ann I love you, this..." She pushed him away. "Don't.. Just don't Bobby" she turned and started to run out of the office. She reached the elevator, the tears came flooding down her cheeks as she waited for the elevator. The door opened and Christopher stepped out. "Ann, what a surprise. What are you doing here isn't bobby at home?" She continued to cry. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Ann. Is everything ok?" She shook her head. "Bobby.." She couldn't even talk she was crying to hard. "He cheated.. on..me" she could barely get the words out. Christopher looked shocked. "He did what?" There was a sense of anger in his tone. "John Ross." Christopher called to John as he walked by. John Ross walked over to him. "What's up Chris?" He looked towards Ann. "What happened." "John Ross I need you to take Ann back to Southfork. I need to talk to my father." He nodded. "Of course Chris." Ann shook her head. "No it's alright. I'll drive home." Christopher looked confused. "Ann really?" She nodded. "Yeah it's ok. I might stop at your mothers." Her turned to John Ross. "I'll be fine." She forced as smile. "Ok Ann." Christopher hugged her. "Ok dear. I'll see you back at Southfork Ann. And be careful." She nodded. John Ross smiled. She turned to the elevator and got in. Heading to a home that wasn't going to feel he same.

The door elevator door closed. She fell against the back of the wall. Sitting down she cried harder than she ever had. Her heart was broken. She loved Bobby, loved him more than anything but now she didn't know if she could ever go back to Southfork. She didn't think she could ever face him again. The elevator reached the bottom floor. She got up and walked out of the lobby and to the parking lot. She walked to her car opening the door and getting in. The lights from the city shined perfectly through the window and onto her ring. She reached for her finger removing her ring and throwing it into her purse. She didn't know if she'd ever be putting it back on. She turned on the car and started driving towards Sue Ellen's house. But as she drive there was only one person she could think about. The one person who was always there for her. The first person she fell in love with. The person she had a daughter with. The person she had always loved. "Harris." She whispered quietly. She knew exactly where she was going. And it wasn't anywhere near Sue Ellen. She was heading home.

He poured a glass of bourbon and sat down in his chair. It was past eleven but he couldn't sleep. There was a fire in the fireplace. He felt alone. His mother was in recovery and Emma was living at Southfork. He was furious that Emma was living with the Ewing's. But he couldn't do anything about it. He sat back and remembered when Ann came in and shot him. Right in this very living room. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to see who was there that late. He opened the door. "Anne?" He was surprised. Her eyes were red and she was still crying. Suddenly any smart remark he has disappeared. He'd seen that look before. "Anne what happened." She cleared her throat. "Bobby, cheated on me." He opened the door letting her come in. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She felt at home when he wrapped his arm around her.

He took her purse and coat laying them on a chair. He wrapped his arm around her as he showed her into the living room. They sat down on the couch. He took her hand seeing her ring was gone. "Anne what happened." She turned to him. "I walked in on him and Jenna. He was having sex with Jenna in his office." There was a sense of anger building up in him. He hated to see her upset even though he had always drove her to the edge. He was hoping at some point he could make amends with her and find peace between them. Maybe that time was now. "That son of a bitch." She looked confused. "How could he do that to you?" She turned to him. "Harris are you angry?" He looked at her. "Yes, how could anyone hurt you like that." She liked surprised. "You." He nodded. "I know Anne. I haven't always been the nicest or most loving person. But I've changed Ann. Spending time in jail made me change thinking." he paused. "I want a second chance Ann, I wanna make things right. I wanna get back to where we were. She looked shocked. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying Harris." He took her hand. "I love you Anne." she let a smile come across her face. she felt warm tears start to fall down her cheeks. She stood up. She loved Bobby she really did. But after he hurt her. She thought this would be the best revenge. She unbuttoned her top and threw it on the floor. "Anne what are you doing?" she moved in front of him and removed her bra. she sat down on him in a straddled position. she moved towards his ear and whispered. "Revenge sex sounds pretty damn good to me." she moved looking him in the eye. A grin came across his face. "Darlin, you can take it all out on me."

He threw her hard onto the bed and jumped on top of her. He placed his hands on her body, he hadn't touched her in forever and it felt like heaven being able to touch her. He moved her hair away from her face and kissed her passionately. She moaned softly into his mouth while he continued to kiss her. their hands all over each other and their tongues engulfing each others mouths. His hands moved to her breast, massaging them both before moving his hand down to her jeans. He unzipped them and removed them slowly. He left her boots on. He removed his pants and shoes. He ran his hand over her sensitive area, she moaned louder as he did. He grinned, moving up to her neck he began to kiss and suck on her neck. She wrapped her legs around him digging her boots into his back he groaned when she did. He moved down her chest leaving hot kisses all over her body. He moved to her sensitive area removing her thong. He teased her by playing with her clit and licking and kissing all over her. She moaned more and more begging him to move inside her. He finally gave in and pushed hard into her. She gasped when he did. He moved slow inside her while her hands ran up and down his back and her legs wrapped around him. He began moving harder inside her. Her body began to shake. she moaned louder and louder as he moved faster and harder inside her. He had missed her seeing her like this. He was the luckiest bastard on the planet. And he grinned at the thought.

Her breathing became stronger as he continued to move inside her. She felt a hot sensation coming over her. He could tell she was coming soon and wanted to enjoy this a little longer. He pulled out and flipped her on top. She straddled him as she placed him inside her, pushing him in deep. She began moving slow finding a rhythm. She was facing him. He placed his hands on her hips guiding her along. He groaned as she started moving faster. "That's it darlin'. You're a cowgirl Anne." she smiled. He came up slowly and began sucking on her nipple, playing with it, licking it and moving it around in his mouth. She began breaking harder and threw her head back. He placed his hands on her back supporting her. She continued to move against him, she continue to moan while he touched her body. He grabbed her head and looked into her eyes softly. He kissed her passionately while she continued to move. She began to tremble and shake. He placed his hands on her. Her loud moans soon turned to loud screams as she came all over him. He came right after her. Their moans and screams filled the room. She was still on her high and still trembling when he turned her and laid on top of her. "Oh Harris ." she whispered between a gasp of air. He grinned kissing her cheek softly. She was still breathing hard when he looked at her. "I think that was perfect revenge sex. What do you think?" she smiled. He laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest. She finally felt at home and at peace. She hadn't felt that in a while. She knew the hell and chaos that was waiting for her in the morning. But she didn't care. She was spending the night in the arms of someone who truly loved her. She fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her softly on her head and whispered. "I love you Anne." Before she fell asleep she said something she knew she meant. " I love you too."


End file.
